


Everything's Alright

by courier6



Category: Game Grumps, Roosterteeth - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: DFAB reader, Eventual Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lots of lovey stuff, M/M, Multi, Not one sided, Oral Sex, Pegging, Poly, Polyamory, RTX, Reader has experienced tramua, Reader uses he/they pronouns, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, and I mean SLOOOW burn, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courier6/pseuds/courier6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were thinking about RTX, and how you were planning to meet the people you look up to. Perhaps on the floor? On a panel? You really didn't know, but you believe that Mark was either just going to walk the floor for the duration of the expo, or either join any Game Grumps panels. And that the grumps, of course, will both be walking the floor and doing panels.  It was the matter of how you were going to do it, and how you were going to be able to communicate with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, wanna go to RTX?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is mostly a fic for me to cope with somethings.  
> A lot of the poly fics I've seen around are really one sided, and go pretty fast and way beyond how I feel that it should go. So I took it into my own hands, this is mostly based off of myself.  
> This is my first time writing something so big, so I'm excited!! I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Note; You have a gender neutral friend for the purpose of making them your best friend!

Starting the channel wasn't hard. It wasn't easy either, if anything it was tiring to keep up with the demand of your current fan base. You were an artist, an animator. You were primarily known for making animations of famous youtubers, mostly GameGrumps or Markiplier. You didn't mind that it was primarily focused on those two, but there were many other youtubers that you loved, Cr1tikal, Cryaotic, TheRPGminx, and Rooosterteeth, just to list a few.

You weren't really into recording and uploading video games, even though you were a big gamer yourself. At times, you'd upload a few here and there, such as minecraft videos or cards against humanity with a select few friends, but that was never really your style. Your videos normally consisted of speed paints, animations, or even the covers you'd do on your ukulele. You loved that stupid thing, playing it and singing with your best friend. Honestly, if you didn't inform people that this _was_ your channel, people would have thought it was a collab channel due to how often your friend frequents it.

Anyway, it's been a year or two since you started up the channel, and your fanbase has been increasing. Mostly due to Mark and the Game Grumps uploading your animations. Thanks to the uploads on their channels, your channel has been showered in fame and lots of views, and this even lead to you forming a professional relationship with the both of them.

It was around the time of RTX, otherwise known as Roosterteeth expo, you went there almost every year since it started. You loved it, as Roosterteeth was always a big part of your life. This time, both Mark and the Grumps announced on their twitters they were going to be at RTX. You were excited, they knew about you, but you hoped to indulge in a much more personal relationship with the two. Starting a personal relationship with someone so called famous wasn't really new, it was much like how people involved in the Roosterteeth community was eventually hired, or even formed close bonds with those who worked there. You were happy, finally being able to meet the people who helped you through some rough and dark times. 

You stood from your large computer chair and made your way over to your bed. There was your charging phone, of course you could have charged it from your desk, but when you woke up it was already there, and you didn't feel like moving it and yourself to the desk. You began to text your best friend the information.

**> Hey! Did u hear abt the game grumps and mark going 2 rtx?**

You waited for them to respond, the text bubble appeared, the three dots fading in and out. Rolling onto your belly, you thought about them. You were close to them, they were your best friend. You've been through thick and thin with them. When you first transitioned, when you lost your boyfriend of 6 years, when you attempted suicide that one time... _But_ , that was besides the point, they've always been there for- Your thoughts went back to your phone after a beep went off, telling you they replied.

**> Shit, really? I bet you're super happy, finally seeing your long time "boyfriends"... Anyway, do you think you need someone to go with you again? Last time you took ___, and I felt hurt...**

Ouch, you felt the sarcasm. You made plans with them last year to take them to RTX, but they had to cancel due to a sudden respiratory infection. You felt bad, but they insisted you'd take another friend, so you did. You promised them, that this year, you'd both go. 

**> Yeah, I already promised you could go with me, remember? I felt pretty bad since you got that infection, so just don't get one again and we'll be all good!**

**> Shit, I forgot you did, I'll msg you on skype. Just hold up for a bit, and we can get everything together.**

Pushing yourself off of your bed, you made your way back to your computer. You see the little circle by their icon turn green, indicating they're online. You smiled, and began to type out the information you both needed to make this become a reality.

* * *

 

RTX was tomorrow, and you've spent the previous weeks setting up a hotel, paying for both RTX and airplane tickets, and covering any extra costs. Your friend decided to sleep over at your apartment, the both of you thought it would be convenient, and easy to drive to the airport together. They opted to go with the couch, and snuggled right into the blanket you gave them. It was old, you had it since you were little. It was a purple and pink blanket, covered in blue and yellow butterflies. It was big and comfy, and you'd normally give it to your friend, and you'd swear it was their favorite. Heading out of the living room, you smiled and yelled your goodnights at each other, and flipped off the light.

Waking up at least two hours before your flight, you decided to get ready and head to wake up your friend. Taking off the clothes you had slept in, you began to dress in your undergarments. Putting on your grey binder, and adjusting it over your breasts, you relaxed and took a big breath. Sliding on some boxers, you felt that you should probably go and pick out the clothes you want to wear today. After picking out some clothes, you jogged to the living room to spot your friend already on their phone.

"Hey, you're already awake?" You asked them, they stared up at you with a smile.

"Oh hey, yeah. I've been up for a while, just getting that anxious feeling," They began to swing their legs over to sit up on the couch, "I mean, it's not a big ordeal, I've been to RTX before. Just, it's like a kid on Christmas-"

"They get too excited?" You immediately replied to the analogy they made towards their anxiousness.

"Exactly," They stood up and made their way towards the bathroom, "Hey, do you think we could stop and get food before we head off to the airport?" They yelled right before closing the door.

You smiled and replied to them, "Sure, why not, any preferences?"

A few seconds, they came out of the bathroom rubbing their wet hands on their shirt, "Umh, shit, I don't know. I'm kinda in the mood for pizza, honestly."

You smiled and nodded, "I can go for that, but just get dressed. We'll head out after we're all ready."

 


	2. On our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so nice and you're so smart  
> You're such a good friend I hafta break your heart  
> Tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart  
> Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart
> 
> Kimya Dawson - So Nice So Smart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super duper excited to continue this!! This will update twice every week, I don't know exactly what days, probably monday and saturday, but I've also started a webcomic! So this is all going to be fun!!  
> Thank you guys for liking my writing so far!

By the time your friend was dressed and ready, about twenty minutes have passed. Beginning to get a bit panicked, you decided to go over the 'RTX READY' list you made whenever you went. It mostly involved things that you would need through out the week, you always had someone read the list for you, and you'd unpack and repack the items as listed. It was a pretty good strategy for you, but due to only having roughly 40 minutes left to get pizza, and arrive at the airport, you decided to do a quick check. Your friend began to quickly list off the items, and you started to rummage through your bag and suitcase.

"A weeks worth of clothes?" They held the pen above the sentence.

"Yep, got it." You said placing back the clothes in their folded squares, as you heard the pen run across the notepad.

"Okay, that should be it. Do you think we have enough time to stop and get some pizza?" They obviously wanted that pizza badly, and that made you feel more anxious. You didn't like saying no, or letting down people that were close to you. Especially as you felt so guilty for anything that came after it. You quickly nodded, zipping up your suitcase and bag, and putting it down onto the floor.

"Yeah, if we hurry up now, we'll have enough time to go get some," You took a deep breath, and filled your cheeks with air. Releasing the air from your mouth, you began to roll your suitcase out of your bedroom, "We're gonna have to eat it in the car though." They smiled and nodded, and walked towards you to wheel your suitcase down the stairs towards the parking lot. You felt a bit lucky having a room on the second floor, and not any higher. You grabbed both your bag, and your friend's to carry towards the car. Shutting the door behind you to see your friend come up, looking towards the top of the stairs. Their face was a bit red, and you could tell they were already out of breath.

"___, you doing okay there?" You asked, adjusting your bag with your knee. The last time you went to RTX, with that friend of yours, your bag handles ripped off, and you never really got around to buying a new one. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit winded, like damn dude, what's in that suitcase?" They began to laugh a bit, and suddenly coughed into their fist. You furrowed your eyebrows with concern, you trusted them plenty, but there were times where their judgement wasn't enough to reassure you. They continued upward to the top of the stairs, and began to walk towards your door. With a heavy sigh, you traveled down the stairs to the door that lead out of your apartment complex, a friendly face stood by it, holding the door open for both you and your friend. It was your neighbor, you could never remember his name, but he always very kind to you. But, deep down you think he has a huge crush on you, and that's kinda awkward to you. He stared down towards his phone, that was playing a chiptune like melody, you were suspecting he was playing some sort of game. Much like you, he was a pretty big gamer, if anything, he was probably much more into it than you. Your shoes began to clatter on the metal grate that was place in front of the door, and he looked up and smiled at you.

"Where you heading at a time like this, Mister?" He jested at you, and you rolled your eyes. He knew that you always went to RTX every year. Well, at least he knew when you told him. "Leaving me... how could you...?" You huffed at him for saying that, and shifted your weight onto your left leg.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to be here with you, now did I?" You were an asshole at times, but he knew that, and I guess that was his sort of thing. It makes you shudder at the thought of what this guy was into anyway.

"Ouch, you wound me so, anyway, I hope you two have fun at RTX." He smiled, and you appreciated his comment. You turned sideways towards the door fame, and scooted out. You began to walk towards the open car trunk and placed the two bags into it. It was a pretty nice car, and you're glad to have it. You always hated public transit, as it made your anxiety go through the roof, and finally being able to buy and pay for a car, was a gift. You shut the trunk door, with a loud thunk, and you began to head back up to your room to get anything else you may have missed. You see your friend walking towards the door, you smiled and began to walk towards them. Suddenly, you see them fall towards the floor. With a knee jerk reaction, you began to run towards them.

"___!? " You yelled frantically, as your neighbor rushed towards their aid as well. Running and stopping towards the door, your neighbor held their head. "Are you okay, oh my god please be okay." You said dropping to your knees to have a place to prop their head on.

"Hey, man you doing okay there?" Your neighbor said, very concerned as well, staring at your friend.

With a sudden reply, they quickly sat up, "No worries, I tripped, those stupid grates..." They were lying, you knew it.

"We need to take you to the hospital, or something ___, you can't just say you're fine and-" They put their hand up towards your face, urging you to be silent.

"Listen, ___, I'm fine. If I really needed to go to the hospital, or anything like that, I would tell you." They weren't wrong, they would normally go to the hospital if they felt it was serious. But, you couldn't help but worry, you sighed and nodded. You couldn't force them, and they wouldn't force you to go either. Your neighbor looked at you, with a face that says 'They should go', but you really couldn't make them. 

You took a deep breath and stood up, and reached out your hand to help your friend up. They accepted your help, and you pulled. "Okay, but here's the deal, if it happens again, I'll be taking you to the hospital. Okay?" A silent nod came from your friend, and you ventured off to your room. Quickly looking around for anything else you missed, you began to turn off all of your electronics and lights. You smiled, and headed towards the apartment door, shutting it behind you and locking it.

You were on your way, with your best friend, to RTX.

* * *

The pizza place was pretty empty, especially at this hour. No one really wanted to get pizza in the morning, but you and your friend did. You asked your friend to stay in the car in case they were to fall again, but they insisted that they go, and reluctantly, you agreed. With their insistence, you asked them to order for the both of you if they came along. Agreeing, they opened the door for you and gestured that you go in first, you smiled and went in. There were two people working at this hour. 

"We'll be with you in a moment!" Yelled someone from the back, you leaned against the table that was placed on the side laced with bar stools. Coming from the back came a man in a grey sweatshirt, with the sleeves rolled up. You nudged your friend, and they walked towards the man and began to order.

"Uh, yeah can we get four pieces of pizza? One Hawaiian, and umh," your friend turned towards you, you replied for him.

"Regular pepperoni." The man smiled, and began to put in the numbers, and looked back up towards the both of you.

"Any drinks?" His hand hovering over the buttons.

"Can we get two cokes?" They replied to the man's question. You turned to face the wall that the table was pushed against, placing your chin on top of your folded hands. You heard the muffled sounds of the two conversing, and completing the order. You were thinking about RTX, and how you were planning to meet the people you look up to. Perhaps on the floor? On a panel? You really didn't know, but you believe that Mark was either just going to walk the floor for the duration of the expo, or either join any Game Grumps panels. And that the grumps, of course, will both be walking the floor and doing panels.  It was the matter of how you were going to do it, and how you were going to be able to communicate with them. Suddenly, the nudging of your friend drew you away from your thoughts, you smiled and turned to pick up your pizza. Walking out of the restaurant, your friend hopped into the passenger seat and began to eat their pizza. 

"You do know that Hawaiian pizza is the world's WORST pizza?" You smiled as you handed your pizza to your friend in order to get into the car. You adjusted yourself on the fabric seat, and closed your door.

"Okay, let's be real here, there are WAY worst flavors of pizza than Hawaiian." You snorted, and your friend began to bust out laughing. "I can't believe you still snort," they said covering their mouth with the back of their hand. You felt your cheeks began to heat up and turn a bit red, you hated when you got made fun of for snorting.

"I can't control it!" You protested to their comment, and began to back out of the parking lot, heading towards the airport.

* * *

Air ports during the morning always made you feel a bit off, you didn't know why, but they were pretty busy through out the entire day. You had ten minutes left of the first hour, and you felt a weight lift off of your shoulders. It took you a while to finally get your car ready, and pay for a weeks worth of staying in that damn parking lot. You got your luggage, and headed towards the main hall. Looking around you turned towards your friend, and flashed a big smile. The both of you were so excited to finally be able to do this, especially together. 

Checking into security, and paying for the luggage, and then hauling around your carry-on bag was probably the worst part of any flight you've been on. If you could, you'd just avoid it, but sadly, it's very important to do. Not like you're going to blow up an airport, but other people would.

Your friend began to notice how often you'd look at your phone, keeping track of how long you had left. It wasn't a lot of time, but god, you hated it. They began to assure you that if you relax, time will go by much faster. You nodded, and sat down at one of the tables. 

The minutes went by in a flash, as you and your friend talked of funny stories, watched videos about stupid or random things, and just enjoyed the company together. It was nice, and you're glad you have them. You began to remember the first time you traveled to RTX alone, it was scary, honestly. You remember getting past security and throwing up right after just because you were so nervous and anxious. But, after traveling a lot and being with people you enjoy, you're glad that feeling is gone.

Traveling to your flight gate, you hauled both your friend and your carry-on in a hurry. You smiled at the attendant, as they scanned your ticket and your friend's, and you made your way down the hallway like container that lead to the airplane door.

You found your seats, and placed your bags in the containers above your seats, and sat down. Bouncing your leg, you were excited, so so excited.

 


End file.
